harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Flavius Belby
Flavius Belby (1715 - 1791) was the only known wizard to survive a Lethifold attack. Through his quick thinking and bravery, he discovered the one way to successfully drive off a Lethifold in Papua New Guinea in 1782, and was subsequently immortalised on a Chocolate Frog Card. Biography Early life Flavius was born in 1715. At some point in his life he was elected the President of his local Gobstones Club, a moment that he would always remember to be one of the happiest of his life. Lethifold attack In 1782, aged 66 or 67, Belby was on holiday in Papua New Guinea. One night, when he was lying awake on his bed, a Lethifold entered his bedroom, sliding through the little space underneath the door. Belby was awake (which is unusual for a Lethifold attack), and as such, had an opportunity to defend himself. As the creature attempted to smother him, he grabbed his wand and attempted against the beast, but neither the Stunning Spell nor the Impediment Jinx had any effects on it. Belby struggled but the creature continued strangling him. Incapable of breathing, Belby was next to unconsciousness when, using his last ounce of strength, he recalled the memory of the day that he was elected president of his local Gobstones Club, and produced a corporeal Patronus that drove the creature off. Belby would later write about this near-death experience: Belby died less than a decade later, in 1791, but the attack and his miraculous survival was remembered for centuries after. Legacy Belby's account of the attack was recorded in the book under the entry "Dealing with the Lethifold". For being the only known wizard to survive a Lethifold attack though a combination of not being completely asleep and the use of a Patronus Charm, he appeared on a Chocolate Frog Card. Magical skills and abilities *'Charms': Belby was exceptionally skilled in charms to the point where he was able to cast a corporeal Patronus Charm, which is immensely advanced magic on its own, but even more impressively, he was able to cast it flawlessly while being attacked and suffocated under a Lethifold, and succeeded in becoming the first person to survive an attack from one. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Belby was able to successfully and resourcefully cast some defensive spells, such as the Stunning Spell and the Impediment Jinx, meaning he was evidently competent with defensive magic. Etymology "Flavius" is a Roman family name which meant "golden" or "yellow-haired" from Latin flavus "yellow, golden". Flavius was the family name of the 1st-century Roman emperors Vespasian, Titus and Domitian. Behind the scenes *He may be some relation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry student Marcus Belby of Ravenclaw house. But so far, this is unconfirmed. Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Flavius Belby de2:Flavius Belby es:Flavius Belby fi:Flavius Belby fr:Flavius Belby it:Flavius Belby nl:Franciscus Gasthuis no:Flavius Belby pl:Flavius Belby ru:Флавиус Белби sv:Flavius Belby zh:弗莱维·波比 Belby, Flavius Category:1791 deaths Flavius Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:Bronze Chocolate Frog Cards Belby, Flavius Category:Historical figures Belby, Flavius Belby, Flavius